


Home

by Mutant_Toad



Series: Horrible Will [5]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Body Modification, F/M, Masochism, Matricide, Parent Death, Parentcide, Sadism, Scars, Skin Removal, Surgery Obsession, home coming, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subject, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Born in Munich, 1897. Suffered from a masochistic compulsion commonly known as "surgical addiction". Both eyelids surgically removed, along with his upper and lower lip, making speech impossible. The blood in his veins dried up decades ago. Only dust remains. Four broken vertebrae. A steel rod inserted into his pelvis kept him upright... what horrible will could keep such a creature as this alive? "</p>
<p>Karl and Eliana make a trip home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Fifteen years. The city had changed. Things had been in the midst of change when they left, but it was more apparent now. The world was a new place. Germany was safe for them to return to once again, but only because of the networks of underground powers that needed talents such as their own.

The city was so beautiful in the summer. The air in the small part of town smelled the same. It made her shiver a little as she looked across the river to the spot where they’d began their transformations. The oak tree was still there. 

She tugged his coat sleeve a little and pointed towards it. He nodded in agreement. Speaking was beyond them now. She still retained the ability to do so, but it was not needed between them any longer. 

They watched as a teenage boy walked around the tree and a girl about the same age showed up soon after. It was well after sunset. Lovers chancing a meeting. It brought back memories, though they both had their doubts that these two were up to the things they had done. It was nice to know that even as the world changed, some things never did.

They moved quietly through the streets. All the buildings were the same, though a few had been remodeled or cleaned up. The one they stopped in front of hadn’t changed in the least. A simple two story house with a crawlspace underneath. Chipped bricks and brown window shutters. Everything was the same. Even the shutter on the second floor window that was lopsided. Some things, indeed, never changed.

It was late and she knew the inhabitants would be fast asleep. No. That wasn’t true. The woman of the house would still be awake. Slowly dozing off in her chair in the sitting room with a ball of yarn in her lap. Given the time, she’d be up for at least another twenty or thirty minutes. They’d arrived in good time. 

With a glance to her Dearest, she stepped to the door and twisted the handle. Still unlocked. The woman never locked it till she went up for bed herself. The door, as it always had, caught on the floorboards and she had to push a little harder to get it to open. The noise caught the ears of the woman in the sitting room, “Who is it?!” she snapped.

“Mother?”

There was movement in the dark of the house, “E-Eliana?” she remembered that was her name. There was the flicker of candlelight as the older woman came closer to the door, “Is that really you?” there was a hint of hope in the question. 

“Yes, Mother, it is. I am home now. Karl and I both,” she smiled a little at the sight of the woman. In fifteen years, she had aged greatly. Apparently having a child disappear in the middle of the night could do that to someone, “Oh, Mother, Dear, you look awful.”

“It is you,” the woman set the candle down and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around the girl, “Mein Gott, where have you been?”

“Everywhere. We saw the country,” and a few others, “But we are home now.”

It was dark and the elderly woman couldn’t see her daughter properly. She could, however, feel her. The Princess felt her mother’s hands slide over her body a bit, “My goodness, what has happened to you?” she turned her eyes on the figure that was supposed to be Karl, the blond angelic boy that he’d once been, “Is that truly you, Karl?”

The taller figure nodded, but did not speak, “He cannot speak, Mother. His lips have been removed and his vocal cords replaced.”

“W-why are you both wearing masks? This does not make any sense. What has happened to the both of you? Why did you leave home?” the woman backed up a little, grabbing up the candle so she could get a proper look at the both of them.

Her Dearest stepped further into the house and closed the door behind him, “Should I tell her the truth, Dearest?” her response was a nod, “Mother, we had to leave. This place was not meant for us. It was hindering our progression. We have found new lives. Found ways to make ourselves whole.”

“I...I do not understand, Eliana.”

“Of course you would not. That is why we had to leave,” she reached up and pulled the simply designed black mask from her own face. It wasn’t near as elaborate as her Dearest’s mask, but it was getting there. The woman gasped as the candle light showed her daughter’s face, “Do not be so loud, Mother. Do you want to wake Father? I am sure he is still cranky when he is woken.”

“W-what are you? What have you done to my, Eliana?”

“Mother, I am hurt. I am your daughter still,” she huffed, “You see, we have become better people,” the candle showed her for what she really was now. Two long, pulling scars ran up either side of her face. A long scar started from the tip of her nose and went up the bridge into a ‘Y’ shaped pattern. The skin that covered her forehead did not look entirely like it was her own, the color was off. Her head was devoid of all hair. There were various scarrings over her bare head. Her ears looked like they had been tampered with as well, “But in order to become even better, we need to make sure there is no one in our way. No way for anyone to find out who we were,” not that anyone would be able to identify her on sight anymore anyway. At least not for the woman she used to be.

“Monster...Monster, what have you done with my girl?” the woman backed up a little as her Dearest started for the stairs, “Stay back!” she snapped.

“Second door on the left, Dearest. Make it quick, we still have your parents to visit,” he nodded as he pushed the elderly lady aside, “Mother, do not worry, I do not blame you for any of this. It is what I was always to become.”

“No. My angel would never…”

“Angel? Did you only start calling me that when I was no longer around? As I recall, I was your pitiful daughter that there was no helping for. He is the only one who ever believed in me. He brought out in me what everyone else wanted to suppress. He brought out my strength and power,” her Dearest was a medical genius, an artist; but it was her that he turned to for strength, “Do not fret about it, Mother. After all, the world is going to war again soon. I will spare you the despair of having to live through another.”

There was a small commotion in the rooms above them and she looked up for just a moment. Long enough for her mother to sling the candle at her face and shout something about witches and demons. She hunched over in pain as the wax burned her face. It didn’t hurt much and it was soon replaced with a tender warmth that she enjoyed, “Oh, Mother, you flatter me. How did you know that wax was one of my favorite toys?” she smiled as she peeled the cooling wax off and dropping it to the floor, “Do not worry. I will make this quick. After all, you are the one who gave birth to me.”

Her Dearest came down the stairs moments later. He was cleaning the blade of one of his handmade knives on one of her Father’s shirts. The body of her Mother laid mangled on the floor. The skin from her face peeled off and cooled wax hardened over the raw muscles and bones. She was no where near as good at it as her lover, but she was getting better. 

He came close to her and ran a bloodied, gloved finger over her lips. She wrapped them around his finger and suckled for a moment. He was excited. Standing on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed at the front of his mask passionately. His hands found her hips and gripped tightly as he walked her through the puddles of blood to lead her to the chair her mother had always knitted in.

As they passed the fireplace, she groped and grabbed for the poker. They were to make love in the chair and she needed something for his pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story is in chronological order. Some take place before the events of other stories.
> 
> Letter: Sometime in 1913 Munich, Germany  
> Reply: Sometime later in 1913 Paris, France  
> Confession: End Summer 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Improvement: Early Fall 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Better: Sometime in 1921 Unknown, France  
> Reduction: Sometime in 1924 Unknown Location  
> Home: Summer 1929 Munich, Germany


End file.
